


Chicken

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Jack goes to Castiel with a question.





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Character: Jack; Theme: Jokes

“Why did the chicken cross the road?”

Castiel tilted his head at Jack. “Is this a trick question?”

“I don’t think so.”

Castiel frowned. “Well, one presumes it wanted to get to the other side.”

Jack sighed and looked down at the book he was holding. “That’s what this says, too. I don’t understand. It’s supposed to be a joke.”

“And you came to _me_?”

Jack shrugged.

Castiel tapped a finger on his lips. “Is this the same chicken which may or may not have come before the egg?”

Jack frowned. “It doesn’t say.”

Castiel nodded. “We’d better ask Dean.”


End file.
